


on the run

by kpopgalaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, First work - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of Rape, Suspense, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopgalaxy/pseuds/kpopgalaxy
Summary: A tale about a girl, krystal trying to escape the person she hates the most, and her brother Kevin, trying his best to save her.My first work, so bare with me please.





	1. first

I can feel my chest burning. Im trying not to breathe too much, to avoid being detected. He can hear me, I just know it. Im afraid for my life. I should not have come to this party. It was a big mistake. I knew when that when she invited _me_  to a party, that it was bad news. I peeked through the slats in the closet door, trying to see where he was. At first I couldn't see anything, but then I spotted him, in the far corner of the room to the left, looking under the bed. The door was to the right, slightly ajar. I took this as my opportunity to escape and quickly ran out of the closet, and out of the room, down the hall in a flash. I could hear him scream as he saw me run, and he came out of the room after me. I ran down the hall, to the left, and into the crowd of people partying, getting drunk and playing games everywhere. I pushed my way through the crowd, looking back only once to see him still chasing after me. He was closer than I thought he would be, only a few feet away. As he was inching closer, I reached the-thankfully already opened, as people were poured outside too-door. I looked behind me one more time before running out into the cold, and to my dismay, he was inches from me.

 

~Kevin pov~

 

I was having a good time at the party, when I saw krystal go off torwards the stairs, looking sort of worried. She stopped at the top and looked down, with more alarm in her eyes, then dissapeared upstairs. I was worried, but left it alone, as she didn't like me to get involved in her problems. Plus I might have been slightly drunk at the time. I kept on playing pool in the living room, and i was having a good time. My best friend, Josh, put his arm around my neck and shouted triumphantly, as I had just won for the third time in a row. I was proud. Greg, my other friend, asked me for a rematch, but I denied. I was beat from playing, and went off in search of a new (slightly) drunken adventure. As I walked off to get another beer, I saw krystal run downstairs. At this point, I was even more worried. A guy about 6'2, short brown hair, brown eyes, was chasing after her. I decided to try and intervene at this point, when I saw her run for the open front door. He was close to her at this point and almost got her, but she got out first and dissapeared out the door, him still going after her. I tried to go after them but by the time I got to the door, they were nowhere to be found. They dissapeared into the cold, September night.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin thinks krystal dissapearing was his fault, so he decides he has to fix it.

It had been several days since the party. People at the party said that the last they saw, she was running down the sidewalk with some dude looking like he was going after her, then they dissapeared around a corner. Nobody's seen her since then. Me and mom and dad have all been worried sick. Mom taking it the worst. "Its alright honey, they'll find her, she will be alright. Besides, they police said they would get their best team on the case. They have already called for a city wide search. It's ok." "I know, but still, she's my baby. And you remember what happened last time? We almost lost her."  "I know honey," he said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him, "I know." "I just want to find my baby." she said starting to tear up. "So do I honey, but, the important thing to remember is, be proactive and not reactive. We will find her no matter what. It will be alright. I promise." "I really hope so David, I really do."

 

~~Kevin pov~~

 

I was sitting on the edge of my bed when the news broadcast came on. It showed in big bold letters at the bottom, "Teen goes missing after attending party". Then it showed a description of her, along with a recent photo of her on a picnic we went to last month. "Please contact this number on screen if you have any tips." the newswoman said. "Please find her," I said aloud. I'm a year older than her, so naturally we have a close relationship. She is a little stubborn though, but I still choose to be overprotective. Its my duty as big brother. I love my little sister, and i would do anything for her. That's why, I need to do something about this myself. Its been 2 days short of a week, and they still don't have anything. Nothing. No witnesses besides the people at the party, and no leads of any kind. I need to find her, and now. As I looked back on the moment I saw her being chased, the man who was chasing her, it was him. The guy who has caused our whole family so much trouble. I thought they dealt with him, that he was in prison. Apoatently, he escaped, and is now after my sister. That's why I need to find her, and now. I shouldn't have kept playing, I should've just stopped and seen what was wrong when I saw her go upstairs. But I didn't. And now I have to fix it. I have to go after them. I have to find her. I made up a plan. I waited till after a very tense dinner, and went up to my room to prepare. I grabbed my pocketknife that dad gave me for my 16th birthday last year, a flashlight, medical kit, a map of the city that i found in a drawer in the hallway, some extra clothes, my allowance money, food to last, and my sheer will to find my sister. I dressed in dark colors, and I wore a hat so nobody would recognize me. I was nervous, so nervous, and most of all, scared. I was so scared, scared that he got to her, scared that he did something to her, that maybe, just maybe, she was dead. But I pushed all those thoughts aside. I told my self that this was my fault, that I had to fix this. That I had to find her before something did happen. I left a note for my parents. It read, "Dear mom and dad, I know your wondering where I am right now, and if I'm ok, but don't worry. This was my fault. I should have done something when I had the chance. But I didn't. And now I have to fix it. I have to find her before something happens. So please, don't worry about me. Just focus on finding her. Love, Kevin." I left it on my pillow and crept out of my room, past my hopefully sleeping parents room, and down the stairs. Once I got down, I checked the time. It was 3:45 am. I went out the side door, to avoid anyone spotting me, even though I highly doubt someone was going to be up and looking out their window at this time. Then, with my bag on my back, and my slightly wavering confidence and determination, I walked off into the cold September night.


	3. third

~~Kevin pov~~

 

I had a plan. I had to start questioning people on my own. I had to find her. If the police found her first, then so be it. But I still had to do something, I had to help, in my own way. There were woods not too far from our house, where a couple years ago we built a treehouse there. I reached the edge of the woods by 4:27 am, careful not to be seen by taking paths behind houses and taking sidestreets. I took a deep breath. "You can do this Kevin. You can do this." I reassured myself. I slowly and quietly made my way into the forest. It was behind two houses, but they had a big space inbetween them, so I had to be extra quiet so I don't wake anyone. There was a small storage unit across the street, and a couple other building and houses on the other side of that. So all I had to worry about was the two houses. As I made my way in, I got a good distance away, enough so I could barely see the houses, and turned on my flashlight. I made my way so far with moonlight, but it was no longer sufficient. I kept going about 13 more yards, until I finally got to the treehouse. It was big, and sat between three large, strong trees.  I climbed up the sturdy ladder, and onto the porch. It was a good size porch, about 8 feet long and 4 feet wide. It had been a while since I had been in the treehouse. The last time I was here was when I was about 14. Krystal had been here recently though, to keep the place up. She wouldnt have come here though, because he knew where this place is. In sure he would remember it. It makes me sick to think of it again, I wanted to rip his head off then. But now is not the time for thinking about that. I have to focus on finding her. I tried to think of where the spare key was, as I had somehow lost the original a while back. Either that or Krystal had it still. As I remembered where it was, I felt around on the top of the door frame and found the spare key taped to it. I grabbed it and unlocked the lock and headed inside, careful to lock it behind me. The inside was cozy, like a mini apartment almost. It was 8 feet wide and 9 feet long. The ceiling was about 10 and a half feet tall. There were two windows, one on either side of the room. On my right side was a small twin bed made up with three brightly colored pillows, and an equally brightly colored thick quilted blanket. It was right under one of the windows, and on the windowsill there were several small trinkets, all of which were me and Krystal's souvenirs from vacations and trips over the years. There was an elephant with the trunk up and its mouth open from our trip to India one year when me and Krystal were 6 and 7, a monkey holding cymbals, from our trip to the zoo here in our hometown when we were 7 and 8, and three small stuffed teddy bears from when we went to the movie theater in the mall, and passed by a souvenir shop on our way out, when Krystal spotted them in the window, and begged and begged mom and dad till she got them. She loved them. There was a toybox at the end of the bed that was empty, so I set my bag in there. I could barely see in the moonlight shining through the window, so I decided to search through my bag and find some matches. When I found them through the dim moonlight, I made my way to the door and lit the lantern. Then I went and sat on the bed. On the other side of the room there was a small wood burning stove closer to the back of the treehouse. Odd for a treehouse, but its convenient. Next to that there was a small table and two chairs. And a box right next to that, filled with krystals favorite mini stuffed animals. She loved stuffed animals. She was always so happy. Until the incident. She was sort of depressed since then. But that's a story for another time. As I sat on the bed, I thought of what my first move should be. I should start questioning people on my own, but I wouldnt know where to start. Nobody saw her after she dissapeared that night. Nobody. That just makes it harder. I tried to think of places she would go in this situation. She was always smart and creative, so I had to think smart and creative. Then I remembered. I overheard my parents talking to the police about this old woman that lives across the street from the corner where Krystal dissapeared that night. Her name was Mrs. Valentine. She was a sort of grumpy and sweet old woman. Her husband passed a couple years ago, and she has been living in that little old green house ever since. She was also very stubborn and didn't like to get into peoples business. Although, I know she knew a lot. But she was wary of talking to police because she had problems with them before. Albeit in another city close to here, but still. I knew she had to know something, after all, we used to go over to her house and play with her dog when her husband was still alive. They were friends with my parents. She still is, but she keeps to herself now. I decided to question her tomorrow. I knew that I couldn't function without a good nights sleep.  So I took of my shoes, leaving my socks on of course, took my jacket off, and went to blow out the lantern. Before I did, I checked the locks to the door and windows. Can't be too safe, especially when he is out there somewhere. Hopefully far away from Krystal. Then I blew out the lantern, and went to lay down. I tried my best to drift off into sleep, and dreamed of an easier time. A happier time. A time where he didn't exist. A time when we were happy. A time when Krystal was still here.


	4. fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to tell you who "he" is.

Ok. Its about time I tell you who _he_  is. It might be hard, but I have to. _He,_  is Clay nate Morisonn. About two years ago, when I was 15 and Krystal was 14, he decided to take a "liking" to a certain girl in his class. That girl was my sister. For months he flirted with her. At first she thought it was harmless, but it slowly escalated. It went from complimenting simple things, like her butterfly backpack, to the way she looked in her favorite jeans. Then, one day, he tried it. He had really been laying it on thick. Complimenting her on her pants, on the way she looked in her shirt, it was disgusting. At this point it had been going on for four months. Four months. She told mom and dad, and they went to the school with it, but all they said was they couldn't do anything unless he tried something really bad. And so he did. At the end of his class, while everyone was picking up their book bags and leaving, he told her to stay. She said she couldn't, and that she had an appointment she had to get to. He still aked her. Reluctantly, she stayed. When everyone left, he closed the door behind them, and locked it. At this point she that something was up. "You look beautiful today Krystal, really." he said. "T-thank you, Mr. Morisonn." she said. Then, he slowly walked torwards her, muttering, "beautiful, beautiful...". At this point, she was eying the door looking for a way around him, to escape, when he finally reached her. She was standing next to her desk, frightened. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "you know Krystal, I knew you were the one the day you first came into my class." Then, she tried to push away from him and get away, but he grabbed her. He slammed her on her desk and said, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" At this point she screamed for help, and he covered her mouth saying "SHUT UP." He then tried to unbutton her pants. She kicked him in his groin, hard. When he doubled over in pain, it gave her enough time to get away. She ran straight home, tears streaming down her face, sobbing. Thankfully, home was within walking distance, so she didn't have to go too far. Thankfully mom and dad were both home, as they got off work earlier that day. She immeadeately told them what happened. He was promptly arrested the next day, on September 10th 2015. After she ran out, he fled the scene and ran to his house. He was found there early morning, with an ice pack against himself, hiding sitting in his living room like nothing happened. He was put on trial, and after investigating, they found out that he had done the same thing to several other girls in his 10 years of teaching. He was sentenced to 75 years in prison, on three counts of rape, one count of attempted rape, and four counts of assault. She was never the same after that. She was a lot less happy. It took her a long time to be able to go outside, nonetheless to school, and not worry about him coming back. But, two days after she dissapeared, we found out that he had somehow escaped from prison. They don't know how, but he did. After I told the police that I saw him chasing her, they called for a city wide search for him, and her. I hope they find him before I do. Because if I find him, they won't have to worry about arresting him. Or what's left of him, that is.


	5. fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter might not make sense, but in the next chapter it should be a little more clear.

~~Kevin pov~~

When I awoke, it was in a cold sweat. I had a bad dream last night about Krystal. It was about her running down a sidewalk being chased. The person chasing her was him. Clay. He was close to her, about to catch her, when I woke up. I sat up on the edge of my bed, trying to convince myself it was just a dream, that he didn't get to her. Atleast I hope he didn't. When I was finally calmed down, I got up and ate something, then I got on my shoes, jacket, and hat. Then I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, careful to lock it behind me and hide the key. Then, I headed out of the woods, between the two houses, and off down the street to Mrs. Valentines house. ~20 mins later~ When I arrived, I stopped at the end of her walkway, collecting myself. Mrs. Valentine lived in a quaint little house on the corner, that was green and white, with black shutters. It was nice, welcoming. I finally got the courage to walk up to the door and knock. It took a few knocks but she finally answered. "Oh my, is that you Kevin? I haven't seen you in forever!" she said hugging me. "Yes Mrs. Valentine, its really me." I said chuckling to myself. She always favored me and Krystal. "Well, dont be shy, come on in!" she said. I stepped in and took off my shoes, as she always was a stickler for that. She always had white carpet, not exactly ideal for a person with a dog, albeit a small one, but still. "Always nice to have some company, my children never visit me. Ah, would you like some tea darling?" Even though she kept to herself sometimes, she was still a nice lady. Warm and welcoming, as always. "Ah, yes, thank you." For an 75 year old woman, she could make some mean tea. As she went to the kitchen, i sat down on her beige sofa and sat my bag down on the floor next to me. Her house was simply decorated, with white walls, and a light gray accent wall in the living room, a couple paintings, trinkets, pictures and mirrors here and there. Quaint, Inviting. As I sat there waiting for my tea, I reminisced on all the days coming here with my parents and sister, and us playing with her dog, Chico. Teaching him tricks and feeding him treats, it was so fun. I was also getting together some questions for her. I decided to just stick with the basics. What she saw, who she saw, where they were, where they went, etc. etc. When she came back and sat the tea on the small cherry coffee table In front of me, I asked "So Mrs. Valentine, I suppose you heard of what happened to krystal." as she sat down on the couch in front of me, in front of the window, she said "ah yes, poor thing. I hope they find that girl, and fast too. But, you know, she is a strong girl, she always has been, so if its any consolation, Im sure she will be fine." "thank you Mrs. Valetine," I say, "Im sure she will be. but I actually wanted to ask you some questions about that night." "well, ok. I will answer to the best of my ability. Shoot." she says. "Well, when she was being chased, one of the standerbys said that they saw them go down the sidewalk across the street from your house, and I was wondering if you have perhaps seen anything, or seen them?" I say. "Well, let me think, hmm, you know, actually I think I did hear something that night, some sort of commotion while I was up watching my soap operas.  And when I went to look out of the window, I saw something, or someone, running down that exact sidewalk too! But they were, already out if sight within a couple of second, so I didn't get a good look, sorry." she says. "Oh that's alright, so they went down torwards that way?" I say pointing forward and to the right of me, torwards the sidewalk. "Yes, they did, and know what exactly I heard at first, was faint screaming, and after they were out of view, I heard what sounded like a _gunshot._ " I nearly choked on my tea when I heard the word gunshot come out of her mouth. It was almost like I had been shot, I could feel a cold sweat creeping up my back as my breath became more shallow, and I swear I could feel my self stop breathing for a minute. "A....a..g-gunshot?" I stutter. "Yes. A gunshot. But it only sounded like it, I still had my TV on, and it was very faint. Im sure it was nothing." she says. "Yeah....I-im sure it was nothing." I manage to stammer. "Um, did you hear anything else, or anything after that?" "you know, I didn't. After that, it just kind of went silent. Besides, if it had been a gunshot, the birds that hang in those trees, even at night, would have flown all over the place. And I didn't see or hear any birds, so it must be nothing." she says. "Ok. Thank you Mrs. Valentine." "no problem hun, are you about to head out?" she asks. "Yes, Im sorry, but I have to be going now, i have somewhere I have to be." I say. "Well alright." as we both stand, she goes to give me a hug and, for some reason, she whispers in my ear as I hug her back and says, " _ballerina_." and as she pulls away, she slips a card in my hand and shakes my hand giving me this odd, sort of fake smile. Almost like she was trying to hide something behind it. It was disturbing. "W-what....what is this for?" I say, confused. "Oh sweetheart, you'll find out, your a smart kid, you always have been!" she says as she lets go of my hand and pats my shoulder. She then guides me to, and out of the door with what almost seemed like, a sort of urgency. She then said, "well sorry I coulndt help you anymore, but I have some things around the house I have to do. Im planning a party in about a week. You should come, its going to be fun!" at that, she closes and locks the door. Bewildered and confused, I look down at the card, and its a card for a storage unit, about 30 minutes from here, in a neighboring town that's slightly bigger. I wonder what she would give this to me for, what she was hiding behind that disturbing smile, and why she would throw a party when someone who was so dear to her, almost like a daughter or granddaughter to her, is missing. Its all so confusing, so many questions left unanswered, so many pieces I need to find, to put together. I decide a good place to start would be the storage unit, and i head on my way.


	6. sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin arrives at the storage unit.

~Kevin pov~

 

When I got to the storage unit, about 40 minutes later, I took another look at the card Mrs. Valentine gave me. On the front, it said "krehans storage unit" along with a phone number and it's business hours. I turned the card over to find a unit number on the back, and a sentence that read, "tell 'em Keegan sent 'ya". "Odd... " I thought. Not knowing what else to do, I went up to the security guard at his post outside the gate. He was an older man with gray hair, and he was chubby. He had red cheeks, almost like Santa Claus. Stupid, I know. I tapped on the small window of the post and he woke with a startle. "w-what who.....oh, hi there, um...can I help you?" I held back a chuckle and said, "yes, um, I'm looking for a storage unit? I was, well, here." I awkwardly slid him the card Mrs. Valentine gave me under the slot in the window. He looked at the front for a moment, and then looked at the back. He furrowed his brows for a moment, then his eyes grew wider with a sort of, realization, in them. He looked up at me, with a look of, what I can only describe as, fear, or some sort of it. Then his face turned to a look of certainty, and he said a firm, "come with me". Then he got up out of his chair and came out of his booth. He then led me through the gate, and to the storage unit. 29d. It was towards the back of the storage unit, and it was mid-day at this point, so it was a little darker where the unit was. He then gave me the key to the lock, and left. I found this odd since he didn't say anything, he just gave me a look that I couldn't describe, almost like he was......sorry. I didn't know, and I didn't have time to worry about it, I had to find out what was in the unit. I took a quick look around, and I was all alone. I slowly approached the unit, once I got to it, I unlocked the lock and put it in my pocket. I bent down and grabbed the handle, pausing to brace myself for whatever could be in it. I decided to treat it like a bandaid. I ripped the door up with almost lightning speed...................to find what I thought was emptiness. I paused, disappointed in finding an empty unit. When I looked around though, I could see something in the back of the unit, in the dark. I squinted, but I couldn't make out what it was. I turned around to take off my backpack and set it on the ground. I grabbed my flashlight out of the small side pocket and made sure it worked. I got up from kneeling and turned back to the unit. I turned the flashlight towards the inside, and I could finally see what it was that was in the back of the unit. It was a table. Small, black, about two feet wide and long, about 4 feet tall, with a small drawer on the front. I slowly made my way towards it, and stopped in front of it. I started to reach for the drawer, but paused in front of it. I said a silent prayer, and opened it. Inside, was a CD. A simple CD. I took out the CD and looked at it. It looked pretty normal to me, but when I turned it over, it had a label on it, "watch me" in black sloppy sharpie. I felt a sense of dread, of fear for what might be on the CD. I searched the table for anything else, but there was nothing, just the CD. I edited the unit, put the CD carefully in the backpack, and closed and locked the unit. I went back up to the front and turned in the key. As I gave the key back to the man, he gave me this, odd look. Almost like he was suspicious or something. It almost looked devious. It made me feel uneasy. There was something about it, it just didn't feel right, didn't sit well with me. I left and thought of what might be on the CD. I thought of Krystal, I thought about if the CD had something to do with her, why Mrs. Valentine led me here, why that man kept looking at me funny, what this all meant. Every thought I had just brought up more questions. I tried to just focus on the main objective at the moment, what was on the CD. I had to find Krystal, I had to. With the thought of finding my sister, and the thought of what could happen if I don't, I started making my way back to the treehouse, more determined than ever.


	7. seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal wakes up in a strange barn, with an even stranger man.

~krystal pov~

 

When I woke up, I woke up in a cold sweat. I was....in an unfamiliar place. Somewhere very cold, and damp. Stuffy. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. I was...in some sort of barn. In a bed, next to some piles of hay. It didn't smell too bad, thank goodness. I could tell it was mid-day, around maybe 4 or 5. I got up, careful not to make any noise. I was in some back part of the barn, so I slowly started making my way to the front, then I paused. "Oh, " a deep, raspy voice said, from somewhere behind me, "you're awake, good." I was frozen in fear. I didn't know what to do, so I slowly turned on my heel to identify who was behind me. He was a tall man, with grey eyes, looked to be about in his early to mid-forties at most. He had black hair, that had a hint of gray on the sides. He wore black suit pants and a black jacket, with intricate gold cufflinks. He Smiled at me and said, "I'm Mr. Gold. I'll be taking care of you from now on." I was even more scared at this point, who was this man, and what did he mean he was going to take care of me? And where the in the f**k am I? I decided to voice my thoughts. "W-who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" I said, my voice shakier than I wanted it to be. He looked slightly annoyed when I asked this, and said in his down south accent, "now-now, no need to get all worked up. As I said, I'm Mr. Gold, and I'll be taking care of you from now on. Now don't worry, I'll be taking good care of you. Feed you, clothe you, all that. And--" before he could finish I cut him off. "That's not what I asked. I said, where am I and who are you, are you with clay?!" I said, my voice less shaky and more stern. He let out a chuckle and looked at the ground before speaking. "Well, me and clay go way back. We were friends in high school and all through college." he paused and walked towards me. I started backing up when he then sat on a bale of hay. He continued, "We hadn't talked in a while when he contacted me out of the clear blue a couple days ago, saying that he needed a favor. He needed me to care for someone. Now, at first, I was against it, me being an old man now and all, but then he said he would pay me. Now that, that was music to my ears." he smiled when he said this, a smug, s**t eating smile. I felt sick, and I felt the serious need to get out of there as fast as possible. I hated just the thought of being even in the same room as someone that's associated with that monster. I decided to try and make a run for the front of the barn and hope that the doors weren't locked. I turned and made a mad dash for the front. When I had the doors in my sight, I ran as fast as I could. When I got to them I tried to pry one open, as it was a large door, it was quite heavy. Just as I got one open enough to slip through, freedom at my fingertips, I felt strong hands grab me from behind and pull me back. I struggled with all my might, but I was no match for the two strong men that held my arms. As I was still trying to fight my way out of their grip, Mr. Gold walked up and chuckled, "well then, clay did say you might be a tough one. Heh, he loves the ones that fight. You know what to do boys. And make it quick, we don't have all day. Time is money boys!" he said as he walked away. Then, one of the two goons pulled out a dirty, white rag. I still tried to struggle, I had seen enough movies and shows to know what that white rag meant. Even then, I was still no match. Then, everything around me faded to black. I remember as I faded from consciousness, hoping that I would wake up in my bed, at home, that this was all just a really bad dream, but I didn't. And little did I know, all the pure h*ll that was in store.


End file.
